1. Technical Field
The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to electrical components for bicycles. More specifically, the subject matter relates to bicycle turn signal components.
2. Information
Bicycle riding is a mode of transportation and source of enjoyment for many people around the world. In many environments, particularly in urban areas, it may be important for bicycle riders to communicate to others on the road when the rider plans to turn or change lanes. Currently, hand signals may be used to indicate a turn or lane change. However, others on the road may have a difficult time seeing the hand signals, especially at night. Further, many riders ride with backpacks, bags, or other items and for them hand signaling may be cumbersome.